


The Case Of A Lifetime

by dsa_archivist



Category: E.R., due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Carter & Lucy, Fraser & Thatcher getting married in two weeks.





	The Case Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
      
    
    Title: The Case Of A Lifetime  
    
    Author: Kris  
    
    E-Mail:  
    
    Pairings: Thatcher/Fraser, Carter/Lucy  
    
    Note: This is Due South/ER Crossover   
    
    Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. The characteres of ER are
    property of Constant C Productions and NBC, and Warner Bros. The characters
    of Due South are probably of Alliance productions. No infridgement is
    intended.   
       
    
    NOTE!! This story is set so that Carter and Lucy have gone out about
    one year, and engaged to be married in two weeks. Also Fraser and Thatcher
    are to be wed. Why? Because I said so! :)  
     *******  
    
      
    
    Carter awoke to the wonderful scent of Lucy's hair.   
    
      
    
    Lucy: Good morning John.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Mornin' Lucy. What time is it?   
    
      
    
    Lucy: Time for you to get up. Our shift starts in an hour.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Argh! Who invented jobs anyway?   
    
      
    
    Lucy smiled at it.   
    
      
    
    Lucy: I can't believe we're already sleeping together and we're not even
    married yet. This is a total sin.   
       
    
    Carter: Don't worry, when we're married we can sleep together every night.
    All you have to do is wait two weeks. We'll be getting married in huge
    church with all our friends and family around. It'll be great.   
       
    
    Lucy: Why can't we just get married tomorrow instead of two weeks from
    today?   
       
    
    Carter: Because my mom planned it that way. I wish we could've gotten
    married the day we met.   
       
    
    Lucy: So do I. Now get up before we're late. The hospital is going think
    that we're doing something that's obviously wrong.   
       
    
    Carter: Let's go already. Maybe I can even sleep a couple more minutes
    at the hospital.   
       
    
    -County General Hospital  
    
      
    
    Carter and Lucy enter through the employee entrance laughing.   
       
    
    
    Carter: Good morning Dr. Greene. So how was your weekend?   
    
      
    
    Mark: Just fine Carter. Rachel came in from Milwukee and she's staying
    for the week. I'm already having a blast with her.  
       
    
    Lucy: Dr. Greene, do you think Rachel would like to be our flowergirl
    at the wedding or do you think she's a bit too old for that by now?   
    
      
    
    Mark: She's only ten. I'm sure she'd love to. But you'd better ask her,
    otherwise if I told you yes and she didn't want to, she'd murder me.  
    
      
    
    Lucy laughed.   
    
      
    
    Lucy: Ask her for me, will you?   
    
      
    
    Mark: Sure thing.   
    
      
    
    ************  
    
      
    
    Haleh: So Lucy excited for the big day?   
    
      
    
    Lucy: Definitely. I've been waiting my whole life for this day.   
    
      
    
    Connie: You'll love it. I guarantee it. And your honeymoon'll be even
    better.   
       
    
    Lucy: I sure hope so. Are the guys throwing a bachelor party for John?
      
       
    
    Chuni: Yep. They're going to a strip club downtown. I'm sure Carter'll
    be horny.   
       
    
    They all laugh.   
    
      
    
    *************  
    
      
    
    Weaver: Carter, I'm loaded with cases. Mind taking one?   
    
      
    
    Carter: No problem. Where's this patient?   
    
      
    
    Weaver: Exam six.   
    
      
    
    Carter walked to exam six reminicing about this very special room. Lucy
    and Carter on the floor of exam six. If Chuni hadn't shown herself, they
    probably would have gone all the way.   
       
    
    Carter walked into exam six and pulled back the curtain. What he saw
    behind the curtain was almost inimaginable.   
       
    
    Person: Dr. John Carter?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Elaine Nichols. Long time, no see. What's been up?   
    
      
    
    Elaine: I've been divorced a second time, and I've got this burn on my
    hand. Just hurts like hell. What have you been up to John?   
       
    
    Carter: Ouch. Nasty looking. It's second degree burn. I'll have to ice
    it and then stitch it up. I've been going out with this girl, and we're
    getting married soon.  
       
    
    Elaine: Congrats. [in a seductive tone] Am I invited?   
    
      
    
    Carter: [equally seductive] Of course. Anything.   
    
      
    
    Elaine: [still seductive] Have I ever told you how much I've admired
    and liked you, even when I was stil married to your cousin?  
       
    
    Carter: No.  
    
      
    
    Gradually they get closer and closer.....  
    
      
    
    **********  
    
      
    
    Lucy: Randi, do you know where John is?   
    
      
    
    Randi: Exam six.   
    
      
    
    Lucy: Thanks Randi.   
    
      
    
    Randi: No problem.   
    
      
    
    Lucy walks towards exam six, reminicing the moments that she and Carter
    had had over the years. She smiled at herself and thought how much fun
    it'll be when they're finally married.   
       
    
    **********  
    
      
    
    Carter: This is wrong Elaine!   
    
      
    
    Elaine: What's so wrong about it? Aren't men supposed to be with other
    women before they're married?   
       
    
    Carter: No. I love Lucy.   
    
      
    
    Elaine: Come on Carter. You know you want to.   
    
      
    
    Carter: You bet I do. But I'd better not.   
    
      
    
    Elaine: I love you Carter.   
    
      
    
    Carter: And I....have to get something from the front desk.   
    
      
    
    Elaine: Don't leave before giving me a kiss.  
    
      
    
    Carter and Elaine embrace and kiss. Unfortunately, Elaine would not let
    Carter go. The door opens....  
       
    
    Lucy: Carter I need to ask you......Goodness! What the hell? Carter,
    you son of a bitch. I should have known you were too good to be true.
      
       
    
    Lucy storms off.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Damnit.   
    
      
    
    Carter runs after her, but she is nowhere to be found.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Dr. Greene, mind taking this patient for me?   
    
      
    
    Mark: Is something wrong?  
    
      
    
    Carter: Yeah, she's my cousin's ex-wife and Lucy just caught her kissing
    me.  
       
    
    Mark: Ouch, sure. But if Elizabeth catches me and her.....I'll be a dead
    man for sure.  
       
    
    Carter: She won't lay a hand on you. I promise. Otherwise you have my
    word that I'll tell Elizabeth that it was my fault.   
       
    
    Mark: Ok...  
    
      
    
    Carter: I owe you one.   
    
      
    
    Carter leaves the hospital and goes in search of Lucy at all her usual
    places. He goes to Doc Magoos, but she is not to be found. Carter goes
    back to his apartment, but she isn't there either. He goes by her apartment,
    but no one was home. *Where else can she be?* Now Carter was getting
    worried. He loved Lucy with all his heart. He could never love Elaine.
    He walked back to the hospital, feeling extremely guilty. He walked to
    the Admin desk and picked up his chart, and continued his day.   
       
    
    At the end of the day he stood in the ambulance bay and just stared into
    the darkness.   
       
    
    Luka walked up behind Carter and noticed something was wrong.   
       
    
    
    Luka: Something wrong, lad?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Yeah, I can't find my girlfriend. She caught me kissing some
    bitch and stormed off.  
       
    
    Luka: Well all I can say is to apoligize and try to buy her back.  
    
      
    
    Carter: I get what you're saying. But how can I apoligize if I can't
    find her?   
       
    
    Luka: You must let her have time to herself. She may think things out.
    She'll come back by herself. She can't hide. Besides she has all the
    same shifts as you do.   
       
    
    Carter: Thanks Luka.   
    
      
    
    Luka: You're welcome. Now how about coming to get a drink with me?   
    
      
    
    Carter: You bet.   
    
      
    
    ************  
    
      
    
    When Carter had returned home from drinking with Luka, he found a letter
    stuffed into the cracks of his mailbox. Written in script was his name.
    Curious, Carter opens the letter. It read:   
       
    
    Dearest John,   
    
    	I am no longer living in the same apartment as you. I have gotten all
    my belongings and has moved elsewhere. You won't find me at my place
    because I have left. I am no longer in the Chicago area, and don't come
    looking for me. I no longer want to be anyway involved with you. I have
    asked the hospital to help with my transfer to another place. I can no
    longer see you, nor do I wish to. I want you to know that I will love
    you forever, but we cannot be married.   
       
    
    					Love,	  
    
    					  Lucy Knight  
    
      
    
    By the end of reading Lucy's letter, Carter was crying. He loved Lucy
    to death, and he wanted her back. He'll go to the ends of the Earth to
    find her.   
       
    
    **************  
    
    -County General  
    
      
    
    Carter: Dr. Greene, do you know where Lucy is?   
    
      
    
    Dr. Greene: I'm sorry Carter. I was sworn to secrecy.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Okay, thanks anyway.  
    
      
    
    **************  
    
      
    
    Walking in the streets of Chicago, Carter felt as if he'd failed. He
    hadn't found Lucy and he was just feeling horrible, about what he did.
    He shouldn't have especially two weeks before their wedding. He regretted
    every moment he had spent with Elaine, and never felt sorry for her at
    all, when she had gotten divorced from his cousin. Carter's next step
    was to hire a private investigator. It was practically the only way he
    could possibly find her.   
       
    
    **************  
    
      
    
    Investigator: Okay, so let me get this straight. You're wife to be left
    you because she walked in on you kissing your cousin's ex-wife and she
    just ran outta the hospital, and now you can't find her?   
       
    
    Carter: That's right.   
    
      
    
    Investigator: Alright, I'll see what I can do.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Thank you.   
    
      
    
    ****************  
    
    -Two Months Later  
    
      
    
    Investigator: I'm sorry Mr. Carter. My agency has been unable to locate
    Ms. Knight. It is impossible to find her, unless you went to every door
    in the country, but who knows how long that will take.   
       
    
    Carter: How many people would I need to do that?  
    
      
    
    Investigator: Are you serious?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Yes. I love her. I've got the money, but not enough people.   
    
      
    
    Investigator: I don't know, a million people to do it in less time, maybe
    more for all the horrid neighborhoods, but even with a million people
    Mr. Carter, it's all going to take sometime.   
       
    
    Carter: I understand. Forget I said anything.   
    
      
    
    ***************  
    
    Carter went home again disappointed. He hadn't found Lucy and his current
    lead probably wouldn't turn up. He sighed and sat down at his couch.
    He turned on the television and watched the news.   
       
    
    Newscaster: This just in, there has been a young woman between the age
    of 23 to 26. She has been kidnapped and beaten. The young woman has been
    brought to Chicago Hope and is under survaillance twenty four hours a
    day. This woman has yet to be identified. She is described to be petite,
    shoulder-length light brown hair, and blue eyes. She was carrying a picture
    of a young man also unindentified. This man has brown hair and brown
    eyes. If you know anyone that fits this description or have any information
    please call 1-800-4UR-HELP.   
       
    
    Carter thought that Lucy fit that description. Maybe it was her. He called.
      
       
    
    Operator: Hello this is the UR HELP hotline, how may I help you?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Hello ma'am. My fiancee seems to fit the description of a woman
    that was beaten. My fiancee left me this afternoon and I've been looking
    for her ever since. She's a doctor at County General.   
       
    
    Operator: May I have your name sir?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Sure. Dr. John Truman Carter.   
    
      
    
    Operator: Okay Dr. Carter, can you please come down to Chicago Hope and
    please try to identify her?   
       
    
    Carter: Sure.   
    
      
    
    *************  
    
    Chicago Hope  
    
      
    
    Carter walked into the main entrance of Chicago Hope and headed for the
    Admin desk.   
       
    
    Carter: Excuse me, where may I find the unidentified woman who was beaten?
    I had heard about it on the news.   
       
    
    Receptionist: You must be Dr. Carter. They called us. A detective is
    waiting over by the waiting area.   
       
    
    Carter: Thanks.   
    
      
    
    Carter walked over to the six foot tall Italian man.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Excuse me, detective?   
    
      
    
    Detective: Yes? Oh you must be Dr. Carter.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Yes.   
    
      
    
    Detective: I'm Detective Vecchio  
    
      
    
    Carter: My fiancee?   
    
      
    
    Detective: Ah yes. What is her name?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Dr. Lucy Knight.   
    
      
    
    Detective: This way please.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio led Carter to the elevator and to the ICU.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: Is that her?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Oh my God...  
    
      
    
    Vecchio: I'm sorry.  
    
      
    
    Carter saw that Lucy was hooked up to a blood transfuser, IV's, and a
    ventilator. He entered her room and looked around. There was barely space
    to move around much, but he took a seat at her bedside.   
       
    
    Carter: What happened to her?   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: She was found near the Canadian border, beaten. I've got the
    Canadian Consulate working on it. Two of the best Mounties, Constable
    Benton Fraser and Inspector Margaret Thatcher. They're one of the best
    Mounties and they're on the case as we speak.   
       
    
    Carter: Can I meet these two?   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: Sure.  Just come with me. It's not that far. Just near Cook
    County.   
       
    
    *********  
    
    Canadian Consulate  
    
      
    
    Carter and Vecchio were greeted by Constable Turnbull at the front door
    of the Consulate.   
       
    
    Turnbull: Well hello Detective Vecchio. May I say, you look extremely
    good today. Is that armani you are wearing? And my who is--  
       
    
    Vecchio: Cut the crap Turnbull. This is Dr. John Truman Carter. Where's
    the "Dragon Lady" and Fraser?   
       
    
    Turnbull: By "Dragon lady" are you inferring to the whereabouts of Inspector
    Thatcher?   
       
    
    Vecchio: Yeah.   
    
      
    
    Turnbull: They are both in her office.  
    
      
    
    Vecchio: Thanks.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio and Carter walked through the Consulate, led by Constable Turnbull
    to Inspector Thatcher's office. From the outside of the door, there were
    unusual noises coming from inside. Turnbull knocked on the door.   
    
      
    
    **********  
    
      
    
    Thatcher and Fraser heard a knock on the door. They got up from their
    unusual position on the couch and straightened themselves out.   
       
    
    Thatcher: Who is it?   
    
      
    
    Turnbull: It's Constable Turnbull sir. Detective Vecchio and Dr. Carter
    are here.   
       
    
    Fraser: We should take this.   
    
      
    
    Thatcher: Damn Americans. We'll continue this later, say seven o' clock,
    my place?   
       
    
    Fraser: Sure love.   
    
      
    
    Fraser kissed Thatcher just once more and opened the door.   
    
      
    
    *********  
    
      
    
    Thatcher: Dr. Carter. I'm Inspector Thatcher. This is my Junior Officer,
    Constable Benton Fraser. Are you here regarding your fiancee's incident?
      
       
    
    Carter: Yes ma'am. Can you tell me anything?   
    
      
    
    Fraser: Well we've just begun today and Detective Vecchio has been assisting
    the Canadian Consulate with background checks through the American systems.
    I can tell you for sure, that she was beaten and lain there injured for
    approximately ten hours. Her injuries are, two broken ribs, punctured
    lung, a broken left arm, broken right tibia and massive head trauma.  
    
      
    
    Thatcher: She's expected to survive.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Her injuries are that bad? Oh my God, what have I done?   
    
      
    
    Thatcher: Dr. Carter, it was not your fault. She just happened to be
    at the wrong place at the wrong time.   
       
    
    Carter: It is my fault. We had a huge fight because she caught me kissing
    my cousin's ex-wife and she took off. If I hadn't kissed Elaine, than
    none of this would've ever happened.   
       
    
    Carter was on the verge of tears. Thatcher could understand why Carter
    was so upset. Thatcher loved Fraser. Heck, Fraser and her would soon
    be married. She could imagine her if Fraser had been beaten on between
    life and death. She'd almost kill herself just to be with him.   
       
    
    Fraser: Is there anything else we may answer for you or take you anywhere?
      
       
    
    Carter: Yes. When will she be conscious?   
    
      
    
    Thatcher: She is currently comatose. We don't know how long she will
    be in that state, but we can assure you that she will live.   
       
    
    Carter: Will she have brain damage?   
    
      
    
    Fraser: That is undetermined. You as doctor should know that it takes
    a bit of time before a neural exam can be taken.   
       
    
    Carter nodded and sat there for awhile.   
    
      
    
    Carter: What leads do you have?   
    
      
    
    Thatcher: So far we haven't any leads. We need more information. We are
    hoping that you or her co-workers at the hospital will be able to give
    us that information.   
       
    
    Carter: Sure. Can you leave the Consulate at this hour? Her co-workers
    are at the hospital right now.   
       
    
    Thatcher: Of course.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: I'll drive.   
    
      
    
    *********  
    
    Cook County General  
    
      
    
    Vecchio, Thatcher, Fraser led by Carter, entered Cook County General.
      
       
    
    Carter: Mark! I need some help to find Lucy's abductor.   
    
      
    
    Mark: Sure. What do you need?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Could you round up part of the ER staff and bring them into the
    lounge. Detective Vecchio, Inspector Thatcher and Constable Fraser are
    going to find Lucy's abductor.   
       
    
    Mark: Sure. By the way, I am soooo sorry about Lucy. I'll see what I
    can do.   
       
    
    Carter: Thanks Mark.   
    
      
    
    ***********  
    
    Doctors' Lounge  
    
      
    
    Thatcher stood in front of Mark, Elizabeth, Carol, Dave, Luka and Cleo.
      
       
    
    Thatcher: Constable Fraser, and myself will be in liason with the Chicago
    Police Department, mostly the twenty-seventh precinent. What I need from
    you is your information. So if you will write down on the paper that
    we have handed you, whether Lucy has had any enemies, if so who were--  
    
      
    
    Thatcher was interrupted by Vecchio's cellular phone.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: Sorry. Please continue Drag--Inspector.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio stepped outside and answered his phone.   
    
      
    
    Thatcher: As I was saying please indicate who her enemies were and their
    phone numbers if you have them. Thank you.   
       
    
    Vecchio walked back in.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: I got a lead. A man called the precinent and this guy saw a
    man with bloody hands and a girl in his passenger seat. He described
    this guy to be a white male, red hair, jean jacket and a Cubs cap. He
    was driving a light blue Ford pickup truck, Michigan license plate U
    R 4 ME NOW. Now that is original. Elaine got the name. The guy's name
    is Stephen Caras. He's had a history of small misdemeanors such as hundreds
    of parking tickets, a few small robberies, and one felony. He kidnapped
    an eleven year old girl two years ago. He was convicted, but went through
    rehab and got out a year ago.   
       
    
    Carter: So what does this have to do with Lucy?   
    
      
    
    Fraser: It is my guess that Lucy is twenty two years old?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Yes. Oh my God. This guy is doubling the years of his victims
    and is probably doing it every time he gets out.   
       
    
    Thatcher: That would be the most logical motive.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: This guy is said to live here in Chicago. Address, 235 Fulton
    Street.  
       
    
    Fraser: Let's go.   
    
      
    
    Carter: I'll be at Chicago Hope.   
    
      
    
    Mark: Let us know how she is ok, Carter?   
    
      
    
    Carter nodded and left.   
    
      
    
    *********  
    
      
    
    Carter walked into Lucy's room and sat her bedside. He swore to himself
    that he would stay there until Lucy got better. The doctor walked in.
      
       
    
    Doctor: Hello Dr. Carter. I'm Doctor O'Neill.   
    
      
    
    Carter: Hi. How's she doing?   
    
      
    
    O'Neill: She's getting better. Her injuries seem to be disappearing fast.
      
       
    
    Carter: I'm so relieved. Is she brain dead?   
    
      
    
    O'Neill: that is undetermined. But seeing her quick response to medication
    and the treatment, she is most likely not.   
       
    
    Carter: Thank you doctor.   
    
      
    
    **********  
    
      
    
    235 Fulton Street  
    
      
    
    Vecchio looked up at the building.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: This guy lives here? You've gotta be kidding me.   
    
      
    
    The building was a shabby, and practically uninhabitable.   
    
      
    
    Thatcher: Well let's go.   
    
      
    
    Fraser took the first step into the building and climbed the steps to
    the second floor. Vecchio and Thatcher followed and soon Thatcher knocked
    on the door of apartment 2A. No one answered. Fraser turned the knob
    and the door opened with ease. Fraser walked in followed by Vecchio and
    Thatcher. Inside the apartment were pictures of women. All different
    types. On one whole entire wall was pictures of Lucy Knight.   
       
    
    Thatcher: Oh my God. What the hell was this guy?   
    
      
    
    Fraser: Obviously not a romancer.   
    
      
    
    Fraser looked over at table. The paper sitting on the table indicated
    where the man was.   
       
    
    Fraser: Fulton Fish Market, New York City.   
    
      
    
    Vecchio: What?   
    
      
    
    Fraser: That's the whereabouts of our man.   
    
      
    
    **********  
    
      
    
    Vecchio: I've contacted the fifth precinent in New York and they're on
    call. They've searched the Fish Market and they've found our guy. Fits
    the description and everything. He even confessed.   
       
    
    Carter: Thank you all so much. How can I repay you?   
    
      
    
    Fraser: There's nothing that you can repay us with. We were happy to
    offer our services.   
       
    
    **********  
    
    Chicago Hope  
    
      
    
    Carter looked over at Lucy. He held her hand in his and prayed. Suddenly
    her hand tightened around Carter's. She was conscious!   
       
    
    Lucy: C-Carter?   
    
      
    
    Carter: Lucy? How are you feeling?   
    
      
    
    Lucy: Like crap. What happened?   
    
      
    
    Carter: You were kidnapped and beaten. You don't remember?   
    
      
    
    Lucy shook her head.   
    
      
    
    Lucy: I love you.  
    
      
    
    Carter: Will you marry me?   
    
      
    
    Lucy: Yes, of course I will.   
    
      
    
    **********  
    
      
    
    Seven O' Clock  
    
    Margaret Thatcher's house  
    
      
    
    Thatcher heard the knock on her door. She went to open it and she was
    suddenly engulfed in the arms and kisses of Benton Fraser.  
       
    
    Thatcher: Hello to you too.   
    
      
    
    Fraser: I couldn't wait.   
    
      
    
    Thatcher: So what do you want to do tonight?   
    
      
    
    Fraser: Make a baby.   
    
      
    
    Thatcher smiled and led them to her bedroom.   
    
      
    
    *********************  
    
      
    
    The End!   
    
      
    
    Feedback always appreciated,! :)   
    
      
    
    

  
  
  



End file.
